Here's To Us
by Shattered Heartzz
Summary: I was just a girl, helpless, alone, and vulnerable. But when I met him, I knew I had to change my life. When he brought me into his home, I didn't know what I was to become. But when I hit my head on the rock on that Monday morning, I already knew what I wanted to be. And I would stop at nothing to see it happen.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!

**Here's to us**

I was tired. I was hungry. I was alone and cold. I didn't have a home or a family. I was just a sad failure. Nobody had wanted me, and I didn't know what to do now. So here I sat on the side of the rode, begging for change. I needed something to eat, and I knew I would probably have to look in my usual resource.

I sighed and got off my ass, walking in the back of the alley. I looked around the back of the Pizza palace. I always got my food from here. I know what your thinking though, and it isn't true. No, they do not give me the food. I give it to myself.

I gathered all the strength I had to climb the dumpster. I just hoped that there was something in here. If not I knew I was done for the night.

I felt the sweat pour from my fore head as I searched urgently and greedly through the bags of trash. I searched and searched until I found my prize. I sighed in satisfaction as I picked up the half eaten pizza.

I know what your probably saying right now, disgusting right. It may be disgusting, but when your a runaway orphen, and know one wants you, You live on the street, and have no money this is like a buffet.

I sighed as I bit into the pizza, flinching a little at the taste. I ate greedily, and soon I was left with nothing. I silently cursed myself, knowing I should have saved more.

I sighed and climbed out of the dumpster. I dusted myself off, not that it did any good.

Walking around the street I found a nice enough box. I sighed and climbed in, trying to get comfortable, but you could only get so comfortable while sleeping in a box. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. I knew it was impossible though, because I was to busy worrying about what would become of me.

I awoke to the sound of footsteps. I coward in fear and tried to push myself in the box even more. I peeked out to see a boy walking this way talking. Thoughts started rushing through my head.

What would they do if they saw me? Would they rape me? Would they beat me? I was scared and I could feel my heart beating fast. I could feel the sweat falling from my forehead. I tried to push myself further into the box but I couldn't. I despertly tried, kicking it with all my might.

I was scared of what could happen. Scared of the future. I kicked hared and harder, trying to hide. As soon as the boy was walking past my box, it broke and my feet and head popped out. He stopped and looked at me wide eyed. I was suddenly frozen in place.

I was scared and afraid. I didn't know what to do. I pulled my legs in and whimpered. I was trying to put my head in the torn box as the boy slowly walked over.

He looked about 16 or 17. He had white hair that looked as soft as cotton. His red eyes were demon like, yet it felt like you could stare at them for eternity. He was wearing a black color shirt, and jeans. He had a bookbag draped over his left shoulder.

As he walked towards me, my heart started to spead up quicker. I looked up at him and his eyes filled with wonder. I watched his mouth as it opened and closed.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. His voice was deep and yet soothing. I stared at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked again, thats when I snapped back into reality.

"Um, yeah I'm f-fine." I said quickly. I crawled out the box and dusted myself off. The boy was looking at me.

I looked down at myself and became embarresed. I was wearing a old dirty shirt that was stained with heaven knows what. My old jeans were baggy and torn. I was barefoot and my hair probably looked like a bird's nest. I probably had bags under my eyes, from my long nights without food and no sleep. My lips were probably chapped and I knew I looked a mess. I knew I looked weak.

"Um, uh." I started stuttering. I didn't really know what to say. What do you say to a boy you just met, and you look like this? 'Hey sorry i'm such a mess but i'm an orphen and i'm homeless. I havent taken a bath since it last rain and I havent brushed my teeth in about a month.'?

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Uh, thanks for caring though." I whispered and started to turn around to walk away. "Hey, wait." I heard behind me. I stopped and turned around. "Yes?" I asked.

I was a little annoyed, he kept stopping me and I was really hungry. I needed to find something to eat.

"Um, what's your name?" He asked. I froze and my heart stopped.

My name. My name was the source of hell for me. I could remember the laughing and the teasing. I could remember it all by that name.

It wasn't like it was a bad name, but It was what everyone at the orphanage called me. I didn't really want to remember that name. I quickly made up something in my head.

"M-maka, my names Maka." I said. The boy smiled at me. "Soul. You have a beautiful name Maka." The boy said. I blushed.

"Well, um bye Soul." I whispered before turning around. That's when I saw black.

Soulpov

I was walking from school, deciding to take the shortcut. I turned into the alley, thinking about how I was gonna study for all three of my test all in one night. Maybe I could do 2 hours for each subject. I didn't really know.

I was walking down the alley lazily, slouching like I always did. As I walked I looked around. It was a dump. I glanced lazilly at a big box that just sat there.

When I passed it though, something I didn't expect happened. Feet and a head popped out. I jumped a bit at the surprise, but calmed down quickly.

_Probablly just another homeless person looking for a quick buck._ I thought. I was about to walk on when The girl looked at me. I stared into her beautiful green eyes. She looked scared as she tried to go back into the box.

I don't know why, but I couldn't pull away from the magic her eyes made. It was like they sparkled with magic and kindness.

I asked her if she was okay. She said she was fine. I don't know what was wrong with me, usually I wouldn't bother messing with people like her. But there was something about her that pulled me in.

She said her name was Maka. It was a beautiful name. I smiled at her and told her my name. She smiled back and said goodbye. When she turned to walk away, she passed out on the ground. I stared wide eyed and hurried over to her. I picked her up bridal style and started running towards my house.

When I got there I quickly called the maid in. She hurried in and gasped at the sight.

"S-soul what happened?" She asked. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Get her some water and call in Docter Abigale." I ordered. She nodded and scurried away into the kitchen.

My brother Wes came in the room and stared at the sight.

"Mom, Dad!" Wes yelled, rushing over to the girl. My mom and dad hurried down the stairs and gasped at the girl.

"Soul, honey what happened?" My mom asked. "I don't know, she just passed out." I told them. My mother looked the girl over as Dr. Abigale came in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans. How are you?" Dr. Abigale came over. The maid I instructed hurried in with a glass of water and a bowl of hot water. She sat the items on the table and hurried out of the room.

Dr. Abigale checked Maka over while I dabbed her head with the warm wash cloth. She was sweating like crazy and was a little jittery.

"She will be fine, she was just suffering from a little starvation. When she wakes I suggest you feed her. Also, I would worry about something else. She seems to be having panic attacks and her brain can't handle that much pressure. She is worrying about something to much. Her brain is over working itself. She needs to relax.

She had a couple of scars and cuts that would have been infected if I hadn't come sooner. Her feet are bruised too. I put some cream on her scars, that should help. Keep her off her feet for a while and make sure you ice them. She is gonna need some medicine too. Plus the cream she will need to apply that every night before she goes to sleep."

Dr, Abigale looked at Maka as she whimpered in her sleep. "She seems to be dehydrating fast too. She will need lots of water. The medicine will cost 250 and the cream will cost 310. That comes up to a total of..." Dr. Abigale looked at her caculator.

"560. Would you like to buy it now?" Dr. Abigale asked. My mother looked at my father.

"Well, you see Dr. Abigale we arent responsible for this girl. We know nothing about her. I don't think we should be the one to buy this for her." My mother whispered sadly. I don't know what came over me, but I growled at her.

"So? What if we know nothing about her? We can't just sit here and do nothing about her! **She is homeless!** If we don't take care of her, she'll die." I yelled. I looked at Maka who turned in her sleep and whimpered again, more sweat sliding down her head.

My mother looked at her sadly. She turned to my father. "Oh honey can we keep her? She obviously means alot to Soul and he is right. We can't just let her die out there." My mother begged.

My father looked at her and sighed. "Fine, but she can't stay here long. I mean that Soul. Only a couple of months. We will try to find someone to take her in." My father said. I nodded eagerly and smiled.

"Thanks dad." I said. My mother paid Dr. Abigale for te medicine and cream.

When Dr. Abigale left, my mother called the maid to clean up Maka. I was a little uncomfortable about that, but agreed. I don't know why I was so attached to her. I hadn't even known her for an hour and yet I wanted her to be happy.

Makapov

I awoke in a room I had never seen before. I felt oddly warm and soft. The walls of the room were a light brown. There were paintings on the wall and a dresser on the left wall. On the right was a T.v and a mirror. I blinked a couple of times and found myself in a bed. The sheets were as soft as silk and the comforter was warm. I got out the bed and found myself in blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top.

I looked around again, trying to wonder where I was. I tried to remember coming here but I couldn't. I panicked.

What if I broke into someone's house? I couldn't go to jail! What is someone kidnapped me while I was asleep?

I was scared. I tried to toughen up, but I couldn't shake this worried feeling. I could feel sweat pool up on my forehead.

The door opened up and my breath quickened. I cowered in fear and whimpered.

The door opened to reveal a man and women, and two boys. I recognized one of them to be Soul. He rushed over to me and sat me back down on the bed.

"Maka, you need to calm down. Your overworking your brain. Everything is fine okay?" Soul said. Who's Maka?

That's when I remembered the events from earlier. I don't know why, but I leaned into Soul who hugged me close. He was the only one I knew here, even if I knew nothing but his name.

"W-what is this place?" I whispered. He pulled back from me. "Your in my house Maka. I'll tell you more later but for now you need to rest." Soul told me. I shook my head.

"I shouldn't be here." I whispered into his chest. He sighed. "Right now, your exactly where you should be Maka. Lay back down and sleep. Relax I promise Everything will be fine." Soul said. I doubted that.

How would everything be fine? I didn't know anyone. I had no one I could trust. "I-i'm scared." I thought aloud. Soul helped me lay down and pulled the comforter over my small form. "Don't be." He said. I closed my eyes. I could hear the footsteps of him walking to the door. I heard the soft click of it closing as a tear rolled down my face, hoping I had made the right decision.

When I woke up I felt a little better. I had finally gotten a good sleep. I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. I gasped at what I saw. I heard the door open and footsteps but I ignored it.

"Like it?" I heard Soul ask. I nodded silently. "It doesn't look anything like me." I told him.

The girl in front of me looked... healthy. Her golden hair hung down her shoulders. Her skin was clear and clean, unlike my dirt covered skin. Her eyes were a clear light grean. She raised a hand to touch her face, you could tell she was amazed at something. Her lips were pale pink and plump. Healthy. She didn't have bags under her eyes either.

She wasn't beautiful, but she was just enough. I knew I was looking at myself, but I couldn't bring myself to call her me. I already knew this girl. She was Maka. I was now Maka. It was like my old self had become a distant memory. Like this fake image I had created was now reality. And it was. I was happy, but I was also confused.

Where did I go from here? What did I do now? I was still homeless. I still had no family. I was 16, I couldn't get my own place. I had not a doller to my name and I didn't know what to do.

"Theres food waiting downstairs. Come on." I heard Soul say. I looked up at him, and thats when my stomach decided to put it's opinion in and growl loudly. I blushed and Soul laughed.

"Come on." He said and grabbed my hand, which made me blush more. I looked at the mirror one more time, to see the girl's cheeks lit up with rosy red.

Soul led me downstairs and I felt butterflys in my stomach. I knew nothing about these people, it felt awkward to just walk into there house. I didn't know if I could trust them.

Soul led me to a dinning room. There at the table sat a women, a man, and a boy about 18 or 19. They looked at me and smiled, and I immediatly became self concious. I coward behind Soul, hoping to find protection from the watching eyes. Soul looked back and smiled at me, pulling me to the table. He pulled out a chair and was looking at me.

I guess I was suppose to sit in it. I moved slowly, cautiosly. I sat quietly in the seat and Soul pushed up the chair. He moved to the chair in front of me and sat down himself.

I looked down, clasping my hands together quietly. I sat quietly, trying to ignore the plate of hot food that had been sat in front of me.

"Arent you gonna eat Maka?" I heard a womens voice ask. I took a deep breath. "I, I'm not very hungry." I lied. My stomach protested by growling.

"Well, your stomach's noises speak otherwise." I heard the boy to my left speak. I took a deep breath and picked up the fork with a shacky hand. I slowly stabbed the fork into the green beans that were cooked to perfection. My stomach seemed to sigh in satisfaction as I placed the bean in my mouth and chewed slowly.

I could feel the eyes watching me and I slowly looked up. They were smiling at me as I swallowed.

"It's okay Maka, don't be scared to eat if your hungry." I heard Soul say. I looked at him and he smiled, picking up his fork and starting to eat his own meal.

This seemed to give me courage as I started devouring the food quicker.

After a while, everyone finished there food and The women asked if I was still hungry. Embaressed I nodded slowly. She smiled and called over another woman who brought me another plate of food.

"Maka, These are my parents, and my brother Wes." Soul introduced them. I smiled shyly at everyone.

"Maka, we know this may be a little hard to take in right now. We know how you must feel, waking up in a place you know nothing about. But we would like you to stay here, just until you find a place you can stay." Soul's father said.

Mrs. Evans smiled at me. "I don't wan't to be a bother. It's really nice of you to do that though." I said looking down.

"It'll be fine Maka. We will take care of you. But in order to do that we need to know more about you. Where are you from?" Mrs Evans asked. I looked at her.

"The streets." I said flatly. She frowned and then smiled again. "Well, where are your parents?" She asked.

"Dead, for all I know. They left me when I was a baby." I said with no emotion. She frowned again. "How old are you?" She asked.

"16." I said. She perked up. "Really? Soul here is 17. Maybe you could go to school with him." Mrs. Evans suggested. I smiled at her and she beamed.

"Well now that that's settled Maka you should get some rest." Mr. Evans told me. I shook my head.

"Can I please help with the dishes? I can at least do something." I asked. Soul shook his head.

"Maka your feet are bruised. Your not suppose to be on them at all. You need rest." Soul said. I frowned.

Soul help me stand up, but when I kept tripping, he gave up and picked me up bridal style. I blushed as he layed me on the bed. He took out some cream and applied it on different cuts on my feet. He pulled the blankett over me and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres to us**

When I awoke the next morning I was feeling oddly better. I pulled the blanketts off myself and checked over my bruised feet. They were healing quickly, as was the rest of me. I didn't know why, but I thought I could trust these people.

I knew I would have to help out someway though. I knew I couldn't just sit around and do nothing while they pampered a stranger. I smiled to myself as I got out of the bed.

Ever since yesterday, memories of my past has come flooding back to me. Memories I so desperatly wanted to forget. I was a knew person now. I wasn't from that life anymore. But yet I still felt guilty of all the things that I had done and that were done to me.

I had went through a lot of shit as I went through my past. It was hard and dark. I didn't want to think of the name everyone knew me by. My real name.

I remembered the days in the orphanage. I was joked on constantly and never got a break. They treated me badly there, hit me and made me suffer. I remember the boiling hatred that kept growing over the years. I remember it all, and yet I don't know why all is coming back now.

It was like Soul triggored a sensor. He was replacing the nice and kind girl I had spent years and long nights telling myself I was, with the person I knew I was and couldn't change.

Really though, it isn't my fault. I was just a scared little girl, trying to find my way around life. Trying to survive. When you look deep enough, through all the dark times, i'm still that same little girl, just wanting a family.

I was never liked for some reason, no one liked me. They all teased me, and on the bad days I would get hit in the head or in the gut.

The head blows gave me serious brain injuries. I had found out I had different conditions that would cost me a lot.

I was still just the same little girl, wanting to be loved. Wanting to be _wanted_ somewhere in life.

I felt like meeting Soul would be good for me. But I also knew something was going to happen. Something that would jeapordize this whole thing. I just wish I knew what.

I opened the bedroom door and silently stepped inside the long hallway. I walked down the stairs and fount the kitchen. It smelled like mint and watermelon when I walked in, and my feet ached from the movements I made.

I walked in and saw no one there. I smiled triumphantly and went over to the fridge. There were various ingrediants and I chose out a few.

After looking for what seemed seconds I found mixing bowls and spoons. I quickly made some of my special pancake batter I use to make at the orphanage. I poured it in a pan and set it on the stove to cook.

I cut up some fruit I had found in the fridge and as soon as the pancakes were done, I put fruit and some warm vanilla on the pancake. I set the table and set out the food.

As soon as I finished the Evans wandered into the kitchen, still in pajamas and rubbing sleep from there eyes.

I smiled at them, but it was really hard since I never really smiled. I wanted to be good to these people though, they were helping me.

"Hey Maka, you didn't have to make breakfast." Mrs. Evans said. I shook my head at her kindness.

"I wanted to Mrs. Evans. It's the least I could do since you and your family have done so much for me." I told her. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah mom listen to her." We heard Wes say from the table. We turned to see him stuffing his face with pancakes and he looked up confused. "What? There good." He said then returned back to his plate.

We laughed at him and all sat down to eat. We were talking quietly when we heard a distant know at the door. After a few minutes a maid came scampering in with a group of people.

"Mr. Soul you have guest." The woman said. Soul smirked at the group and quickly finished his food. "Awesome. Just let me get dressed guys." Soul said.

I breifley wondered where he was going. I don't know why I was so concerned about it, I guess Iwas just curious. I was curious about who the group of people were too. Soul came back down in jeans and a black v neck t shirt.

"Wait Soul, why don't you take Maka with you?" Mr. Evans suggested. I looked at him and then to Soul.

"Does she want to go?" He said looking at me. I had no idea where we were going and I was confused as to why Mr. Evans suggested I go. I silently nodded and he smiled.

"Well go get dressed, we'll wait here." Soul said. I nodded and went up to the room I kept waking up in.

I opened the closet to see a few clothes. I picked out some blue jeans and a white top that had **Crazy Lover **in black words. I picked out some black flats I found in the back of the closet. I picked up the brush on the dresser and brushed my hair out. I gave myself a once over and smiled. I walked down the stairs slowly, suddenly becoming shy.

Once I made it all the way downstairs, everyone was smiling at me while Mrs. Evans beamed.

"Maka! You look great." She said happily clapping and jumping up and down.

My mind suddenly wandered to the orphanage where people called me ugly and a stupid little slut. I shook my head.

_Don't think about it Ch- I mean Maka._

I silently thanked Mrs. Evans and walked over to Soul. I tried to stay close to him. He was looking at me smiling. "You look great Maka." Soul said. I blushed and thanked him.

"Well, lets go guys. The fair awaits us." Soul said. I smiled slightly, happy we were going to the fair.

When we were walking out the house, Soul silently reached down and intertwined our fingers together. I looked at our hands and then to Soul who was looking straight ahead, smiling.

I wasn't use to this behaviour. One because no one ever bothered to touch me. I smiled when I realized I had liked this. I liked holding hands with Soul.

We walked to the fair and Soul introduced the group to me. "This is Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid." He had told me.

They all greeted me warmly. Patty had scared the shit out of me more then once. Black star was being obnoxius and kept screaming in my face about how he was god. Which I clenched my fist, trying not to let my violent side show.

Truly I was a violent, brutal, and evil girl. I liked seeing people hurt because people had hurt me. I was not one to forgive, but I slowly realized I was becoming one to forget. I was forgetting it all. I was becoming happy. The only thing I didn't understand, was why the violent and brutal side did not change.

All I really saw in my head was blood. I saw blood, guns, fire, I heard people screaming, I ached for the blood all to be on my hands.

I know that is messed up, but I wasn't always like that. I used to be nice, I still am nice. I would love to love. But the thing is, I didn't feel anything in return. My heart was a freaking stone because no one loved me. I only wanted the one thing I was most denied.

Soul led me around the fair, until I saw a booth with a giant stuffed peinguin. I squealed and shouted _Cute! It's so Cute. I need it. Can I please get it?_

Soul shook his head smiling and payed the person the money. He was handed a water gun and the goal was to shoot the three moving targets.

The game started and Soul took out two targets. He was aiming for the third one and shot, when I saw the clerk suddenly change the targets movement. Soul missed the target and the clerk smirked.

"Sorry, Maka." Soul said, looking a little dissapointed himself. "Hey, wait no fair you cheated." I accused the man. He glared at me.

"I most certainly did not!" He yelled at me. I glared at him. "I saw you! You were jacking up the controlls!" I yelled back at him.

"Hey Maka calm down-"

"I'll have you know miss I do not cheat. It's just a simple fact that your little friend here cannot play the game. Looks like he can't pick women either." The man mumbled. There were gasps and I realized people were watching us.

I clenched my fist and ground my teeth together. "What do you mean by that? Sir?" I growled. He smirked.

"I mean who the heck would pick a _ugly little slut like you?_" He said.

I saw red as I jumped at the man. He screamed as I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled hard.

I felt arms around my waiste and I felt Soul pull me to his chest. He bent over and whispered in my ear.

"Calm down my Treasure. There is nothing that can be done." He whispered. I glared at the man behind the counter and then smiled sweetly.

"Soul can I please have a doller?" I asked. He looked confused but handed me one anyway. I slammed the doller on the counter and glared at the clerk.

"I would like a try at the game please." I said. The man snorted but handed me the gun and started the targets up.

I took out two targets, and just as I aimed for the third I saw the clerk sneak his hand to the control panel.

Everything happened fast. I quickly switched my aim and shot the panel, making the clerk get shocked when he tried to touch the switch. I shot down the third target and smiled triumphantly.

"I believe that's one stuffed peinguin for me sir." I said smiling. The man glared at me, but handed my the peinguin which I cuddled to my chest.

Soul grabbed my hand and we walked over to the consession stand.

"What was that? It was like you were a different person." Soul said. I froze.

I hadn't really registered in my brain what I had done, I just did it. It was then I knew I was starting to become to much like _her_. To much like me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

"It was nothing." I said. He shrugged.

"Hey, why did you call me that?" I asked, taking a chip out of my nachos and popping it into my mouth.

"Call you what?" He asked and I sighed. "Y-you called me Treasure." I Told him and he laughed.

"Yeah, I did." He said, taking a bite of his pizza. I looked at him. "Why did you?" I asked again. He looked at me and smiled.

"Because you are special. There isn't anyone else like you. You were in the dumps but you shined out. You were all alone and yet you stood. I called you Treasure because you became one when I found you. I'll keep calling you Treasure because that is what you are. A beautiful Treasure."

And It was then, I started being called Treasure by the people, I was sure I could call friends now.

* * *

**Nailed it! XD**

****I really enjoyed doing this chapter XD. Who loves homeless Maka as much as me?

Review! See you tomorrow.


End file.
